Rumors or the Truth
by idratherbesailing
Summary: What would happen if the werewolves of La Push decided to tell the people of Forks what really happened to Bella? One-shot set in book three of Breaking Dawn. Read and review please!


Wow. I haven't been on fanfiction for like the longest time everrrr.

Anway, I'm back! I wanted to write something, and I just started to right anything that came to mind. Thus, creating this story. It's set at like the middle of book three in Breaking Dawn. It's just about what would happen if the werewolves (or shapeshifers if we're going to be specific) ended up blowing the Cullens cover basically. It's not that creative but I want need to put something up to put me back in the writing flow.

Well , I hope you enjoy this one-shot! Review please, and maybe I might stay in the Twilight universe!

Disclaimer: Ha. I'm not as genius as Stephenie Meyer to create and own the Twilight universe and any of its characters. I wish I did though.

I was hoping my secret would be safe.

Obviously a certain someone just wasn't able to handle the idea of me following the path that I knew was certainly made for me. I knew that fate had created the course I was suppose to take. Don't get me wrong; I'm not all that big on all that faith and destiny stuff. But when I was with him, I knew what direction to take. I knew what road to go down, and what to do with my life. I was doing just well on that road, but I had forgotten about the stubborn obstacle that would stand in my way.

The phone shrieked obnoxiously. I would have jumped a few days ago. But now I was aware of the several things surrounding me. A ring from the phone was one of the meekest things that I would have to deal with now. I swiftly advanced toward the cordless phone and sighed. If only I had Alice's ability to see ahead in the future to know who was bothering me while I was stressing. I pressed the talk button and brought the phone up to my ear even though I probably could hear whoever was on the opposite end a mile away.

I decided to wait for the other before speaking. I wasn't sure if I was to sound sick or if I could use my normal tone.

"Hello? Is Bella there?"

I wanted to sigh again, but I kept myself from doing so. I should have known that one of my old classmates was going to call. I should have known just as well as Alice would that Jessica Stanley would be the one to contact me.

I looked around the room to search for one of my family members. I wasn't sure what to say.

"Hello?" Jessica repeated.

I opened my mouth and a voice that definitely was not mine came out, "I'm sorry, Bella's unavailable at the moment. Can I take a message?"

I hadn't realized until the end of my sentence that I was mimicking Jasper's cool voice. I silently giggled, surprising myself again. I always marveled at the fact that Alice and Edward could mimic their siblings' voices. I didn't think that I would be able to do so as well. The fact that it was Jasper's voice that I decided to duplicate made everything funnier. Of course it was best to choose the most soothing voice to get rid of Jessica.

Jessica began to rattle off several things, "Well, I just mainly wanted to talk to Bella. I mean, I haven't seen her since the wedding. But then I heard from one of the boys from La Push. I think it was Jared. Anyway, he said that Bella was like super sick, and that she wasn't her normal self anymore. Mike and Angela and I were really worried that she might have like died or something. I've heard a lot of rumors flying around, and I wanted to hear from Bella herself that she was ok. I guess she's not. Then again, she could just not be here. Could you at least tell me where she is?"

I frowned. I was once again speechless, trying to create some lie to tell Jess. I wasn't even sure if I was supposed to tell her if I was sick or even dead. No, I definitely was not going to say I was dead. But should I tell her if I recovered? No, I think that's another thing that I should keep from her.

I suddenly realized how hard life as a vampire was going to be. I know that I would have to deal with my thirst and hunting habits, but I didn't realize it would hurt this hard to cut off my human life and everyone in it. I probably won't be able to see anyone that I used to have a relationship with ever again. If I do, they'll realize that I stayed behind like a lost child in Neverland. I would never age. I would stay an eighteen-year-old for eternity.

That wasn't terrible though. I actually liked the way I looked for once. My long brown hair looked like it was done by a professional; my skin was very pale, almost translucent. But it looked beautiful with the rest of my features. I had never felt pretty. Okay, the red eyes threw everything a little bit off, but I knew that was going to change once I got acquainted to my diet.

Not only that, but I had a wonderful family that completed me. Alice and Rosalie were the perfect sisters; although I still didn't like dressing up and what not, they were there for me as I tried to adapt to life as a newborn. Emmett still made fun of me, but I was now stronger than he. He could say something and I'd actually be able to punch him hard enough to stop the banter. Jasper wasn't as personable as everyone else. I think it might have been because I wasn't having as much trouble as he did when it came to being a vegetarian. Other than that, I'm sure we'll get along. Esme and Carlisle are just way too kind. As a human, I felt embarrassed having them being so hospitable toward me. And now, it still feels that way.

Another addition to the family was Renesmee. There was no way I was calling her Nessie. Ugh. Renesmee was an absolutely beautiful name, but now it was ruined with the nickname that would always remind me of the Loch Ness Monster. I was able to overcome the horrible nickname and see the beauty in my child. My child. I never imagined myself as a mother. But I am extremely thankful to have Renesmee. Although it wasn't on the top of my to do list, I had wanted a child deep down. I never admitted to it, but I had a gut feeling that I would be devastated at some point if I didn't have one. And Renesmee is absolutely perfect. Sure, she's growing incredibly fast, but nothing could be better than she.

Well, there was Edward. Edward, Edward, Edward. If it wasn't for him, I don't know where I'd be. Well, I did have a period of time to think about that, but it didn't work out so well. When I was with Edward, everything made sense. I knew exactly what I wanted in life. I felt like I was home when I was in his arms. I felt like nothing could bring me down every time he flashed his crooked smile at me. Edward was everything I needed in life. Thankfully I'm not having the biggest struggle ever, but he's supporting me every step of the way.

"I guess Bella really isn't okay then," Jess mumbled.

I hadn't even responded and she was making assumptions. That was the problem with Jess. If she wasn't quickly given answers, she would just make up her own.

"I'm sorry, Jessica. Bella is feeling under the weather right now. I'll let her know that you called," I replied.

"Alright. Tell her I hope she feels better. Oh, and that I don't believe any of the rumors that Jared and the other boys in La Push are spreading. Seriously, some of them are just completely stupid. He said that your blood wasn't running anymore! I almost laughed when I heard that one. He also said some other stupid stuff. Anyway just have her call me whenever she's feeling better. Bye!"

I faintly whispered, "No problem, Jessica. I'll definitely tell her."

I heard the dial tone ring in my ear. My red eyes were wide staring off into the distance. Why would the boys at La Push do that? I had never done anything to harm them.

Well, besides becoming a vampire. But they should be minding their own business. I wasn't breaking the treaty and neither was anyone in my family.

I heard a steady heartbeat pounding from the other room. I growled wishing that the heartbeat would just stop. I rushed into the next room to find Jacob holding Renesmee in his giant, tan arms.

Jacob looked up at me with a smile. He must have known something was up, "Hey, Bells. Who was on the phone?"

I hadn't realized that just about everyone was sitting in the giant white family room. Carlisle and Esme sat on the couch watching Renesmee giggle as Jacob tickled her. Rosalie kept a close eye on her making sure Jacob didn't do anything stupid with her. Alice and Jasper were staring intently at each other. Their relationship was so strong that they didn't even have to say anything to understand how the other felt. Sure, Jasper could figure out anyone's emotions, but theirs was just a special mental connection between the two of them. Emmett was watching the football game intensely, often cheering or cursing if a team made a touchdown. Edward practically glided toward me with a worried look in his topaz eyes. Although Edward was unable to read my mind, he could very easily read my face and all of the emotions painted on it.

He held my hand and whispered, "What's wrong?"

My perfect eyebrows furrowed and I cautiously responded, "We have a slight problem."

Everyone in the room turned to look at me. I locked my eyes on Jacob seeing as he was the one closest to the idiot that was trying to make things go wrong.

"Well, Jess just called. She wanted to know how I was because someone up at La Push has been telling people about my condition," I told them, never taking my eyes off of Jacob.

Jacob instantly growled, "Which one is saying all of the crap?"

"Jess said Jared was the main one. He said that I wasn't my normal self and even that my blood stopped running. At least Jess said that no one in town believes the last one."

A rumble erupted from Edward's chest, "Jacob, would you have any idea why he'd say something like that? Is he trying to drive us out of town?"

Jacob opened his mouth looking shocked, "Why would I know? I haven't talked to them since the pack split. He's probably saying all of that crap to get us out of town."

Alice's soprano voice spoke up, "Well I can tell you now that no one in town is going to confront us. They're definitely going to have their doubts about us."

I looked down toward my feet. I wasn't expecting to leave Forks so soon. I still wanted to talk to Charlie. Poor Charlie; he has no idea what's going on. If he heard that I was dead he'd be crushed.

"We can't do much," I stated with a frown.

Carlisle stood up and walked toward Edward and me, "We're going to stay in town, Bella. Don't worry."

I looked up at Edward. He brushed my face and nodded, "If the werewolves want us gone, they're going to have to try harder than that. Don't worry, love. We're going to be safe here."

I smiled at Edward and felt the ease creep up on me that Jasper created. I became tranquil and accepted the fact that it was going to take much more than stupid rumors to ruin this family. My family.

If only those werewolves knew not to mess with vampires. Especially a newborn.

* * *

reviews are magnificent! :


End file.
